The neuroimmune interactions involve the actions of neurotransmitters, neuromodulators, and cytokines that carry signals, often bidirectionally, between enteric neurons and immune cells. Such dynamic interactions within the intestinal environment have profound consequences for gastrointestinal (GI) secretion and motility5. Power propulsive motility is a recognizable component of an intestinal defense program and immunoneural communication activates the program. We here will discuss particularly how cytokines integrate in neural regulation on GI motility during intestinal homeostasis and inflammation.